


The Teasing Will Stop

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Damirae week, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RobRae Week, Slow Burn, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Welcome to Damirae week three days late!
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is not my normal content but Damian and Raven have stolen my heart for the time being. Anyway hope everyone enjoys!

“You’re sloppier more than usual today.” Damian comments, Raven narrows her eyes, “excuse me?” 

She takes a step back narrowly avoiding his sword, in turn she brings her own up to block his next round of attacks. “You usually land some hits, you haven’t even managed to go on offense today.” He smirks and swipes out at her feet. She jumps over it but her cloak ends up underneath her heels. 

Quickly she recovers and sets her jaw, wanting nothing more than to knock Damian down, or at least get his smirk off his features. 

“What has you so distracted?” He moves around her with ease. Raven flips around and their swords lock again; he easily overpowers her. 

They’ve been at this cat and mouse game for a few months now. Both of them acutely aware of the others attraction, due to an unforeseen drunken evening at the tower that got a little out of hand. That being said sober Damian wants Raven to admit her feelings that way. While Raven has been contemplating killing him due to the smug looks she constantly receives now. 

He offered to train her in swordship to increase her fighting styles, and while at first the offer was kind.  _ Now  _ it’s just his own cruel form of torture. 

“I’m not distracted.” Raven shifts her weight and finally manages to catch him somewhat by surprise. Her sword came down to his thigh, hitting hard enough to make him jump back. 

“If anything  _ you  _ are.” She kicks out, foot landing at his chest. She had been planning on pushing him back, but his sudden grip on her ankle has made other plans. 

“Is that so?” Damian pulls her towards him, she squirms trying to break free, knowing the second he gets them  _ that  _ close it’ll be over. 

Raven takes in a breath and kicks up with her other foot, getting free from his grasp, if only for the moment. She lands into a crouch, her hood down now, he attacks, sword swinging down. She quickly grabs for her own weapon bringing it up just before he connects. 

“Huh, you are learning.” He smirks and proceeds, Raven’s elbows knock from underneath her and she falls flat to her back, Damian’s sword grazing down her chest with a graceful ark. 

She tenses up, ultimately defeated, the top of his weapon pressing to her rib cage. 

Before she can say a word they both hear the rip and fabric tug, she glances down to see his sword cut through her suit like a warm knife through butter. Leaving a large slice from the middle of her collarbone down between the valley of her breast. 

She’s not exposed but it’s probably the most cleavage he’s ever seen on her. 

Raven tilts her head back and laughs, given the fake Damian’s wrist is now limp allowing her to knock the sword from his grip. “I think you’re the one distracted.” She smirks. 

As she speaks he quickly recovers, “I’m so sorry!” He all but squeaks, in a matter of seconds his cape is off his shoulders and wrapped around the front of her. His face the same color as his red top. She continues to giggle, unable to help herself, never having seen Damian so flustered. 

“It’s okay.” Raven lifts his chin, feeling the absolute mess of emotions radiating off the usual calm and composed individual. “It wasn’t on purpose.” She stands on her tippy toes and presses a kiss to his cheek. “But if it happens again you’ll have some explaining to do.” 

*

A few days had passed since the  _ incident,  _ now Raven is waiting for Damian for her lesson of the day. For a moment she assumes he’s not going to show up given he’s never late. But her thoughts are stopped only moments later, he’s coming through the training room doors with armfuls of clothing. 

“What is all that?” Raven stands, her arms crossing over her chest. 

“Your suit isn’t practical, it shouldn’t, be compromised so easily.” He drops the clothes to the floor. Raven rolls her eyes, “you’re the only one that’s ever done that I think I’ll be fine.”

Damian glances at her, “are you going to take that chance? What if it wasn’t me?” 

Raven huffs and walks over, looking him right in the eye, “if you’re that concerned I’m going to need more than just a top.” 

“What?” Damian swallows his cheeks red, “if your concern is that my suit can be,  _ compromised  _ so easily I shouldn’t just wear the top. Since this is a one piece, unless you plan on steering clear of my entire lower half.” 

“You’re right.” He smirks and steps away walking out of the room again. 

Raven sighs heavily and looks down at what he brought. His old Robin suit, or at least the top half of it. She runs her fingers along the worn leather, not fully convinced this isn’t a ploy to just get her in his clothes. 

Not long after he’s back, setting the rest on the floor, “there, fully equipe.” 

“What a gentleman.” 

Raven unclips her cloak, locking eyes with him. Damian watches her every move, “you’re staring.” She teases. 

He takes the cloak from her, “I’m not.” She steps up to him and takes his own off, making him put hers on. “Hold this for me.” 

She then picks up the clothes he brought in and walks away into the locker rooms. He touches the soft material that’s now wrapped around his shoulders, taking in a small breath. 

Raven is going to be the death of him. 

In a few minutes she comes back out, Damian looks up and drops his sword, “so is this better?” She asks, doing a slight twirl. 

His eyes take in her form, the leather surprisingly hugs her frame. He figured it would have been big on her. But he was mistaken. 

Raven walks up to him and takes his mask off, smirk on her face, “I just need this right?” She smiles and puts it on her face. He groans and grabs her before she can run away again, she shrieks and wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Let go!” She giggles while trying to get out of his grip. 

“This teasing of yours will stop now.” He growls while pinning her to the nearest wall. Raven’s eyes get wide, Damian leans in, “you will admit to me now that this isn’t some drunken-“ 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Gar’s voice makes them pull apart both of them blushing deeply. 

Before either can speak Raven pulls her cloak over Damian’s head and pushes him over. 

“Hey!” He yells loud caught under the material. 

Raven moves, levitating up and over him, “thanks for the tips Damian. I’ll be expecting this back.” She gives a slight tug on her cloak thrown over his head. 

“Uh huh.” 

*

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An not really royal au

What I don’t understand is why you two can’t just go.” Raven crosses her arms over her chest, leaning against the nearest table. 

“What are you afraid of a little social interaction Rae?” Gar laughs, he elbows her in the side. “No.” She rolls her eyes. 

“We are going, but we can’t be the only ones. Besides, it’s Bruce’s party, of course Damian has to be there.” Dick smirks. 

The boy in question stays silent, his eyes go to Raven who looks as thrilled as he feels. 

They go over the plan to survey the party for Bruce’s charity event. 

Dick and Kori are going together, the second on the floor couple are Damian and Raven. Which neither are happy about. 

“Are you ready?” Damian knocks on her bedroom door, looking down at himself, these parties are always horrible. But since Bruce finally came out and admitted that he’s a Wayne and not just some stray he’s had to attend all of them. 

Raven’s door opens and she steps out, Damian looks up and sees her, his eyes going wide. “You look, beautiful.” He whispers. 

Her gown goes down past her feet, lace covering her arms and her entire bodice. Her hair pinned up in two braids along the side of her head, makeup dark on her eyes and dark purple lipstick. He takes in a breath not expecting the sight at all. 

“Thank you.” She blushes deeply. 

Damian offers his hand, she takes it with a small smile, his eyes roam over her again. The black tulle overlay makes her skin look even paler, a slight sparkle shining across her cheeks. 

“What?” 

“You just, look stunning…” he touches her face gently, Raven bites her lower lip, “you look very nice too.” Her fingers come up to fix his tie. 

They both just stare, Raven’s hands on his chest, “you guys seriously need to get past this awkward stag.” Jon laughs, he leans against the wall. 

Damian glares at his best friend, Raven pulls away her face red but she quickly hides it. Lifting her skirt slightly to walk down the hallway. 

“Have I ever mentioned I hate you?” Damian pinches the bridge of his nose, “all the time bud. Love you too.” Jon winks and waves to him, walking away from him. 

Downstairs Raven waits for Damian next to his car, she looks down at herself moving the skirts around seeing the white underneath. She’s insanely nervous about this entire evening, this should just be about catching Lady Vic. 

_ Not  _ about how good Damian looks in his stupid suit. 

“Let’s get this over with.” He walks down and opens the door for her, she silently gets in, keeping her eyes on anything but him. “Do you have your com?” 

“Yes.” Raven fiddles with the lace skirt. 

Between her own awkwardness and Damian’s practically screaming, the car windows could practically shatter. 

The ride to the hotel is silent and Raven would much rather roll out on the highway than actually go inside. However that is not an option. 

“What, exactly goes on during parties like these?” She asks softly once they’re outside the massive building. 

“Drinking, people usually attempting to brag about their large amounts of money. I usually try to stay away from most of the people honestly.” Damian gives her his arm again and she timidly takes it, “we probably can’t tonight right?” 

“Leave the talking to Dick and Kori, we just have to monitor.” Raven nods and presses a little closer. 

Damian looks at her feeling her nerves, “are you alright?” 

“Yes, I just, am not used to this sort of attention.” He hums at her words and locks their fingers, “you’ll be alright, I’m going to be right beside you the entire night.” She smiles softly. 

“Okay.” 

*

Later in the evening Raven has a glass of champagne in her hand and Damian is standing across from her. The two of them talking quietly, alone in their own little world. 

“I meant what I said earlier.” He blurts mid conversation, “meant what?” Raven takes a small sip from her glass, face a little red. 

“You really do look beautiful, I wasn’t just saying it to tease you.” He lifts her chin and brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I know. Thank you for reminding me.” She smiles and touches his hand, their eyes locked as he moves a little closer to her. 

“Would you like to dance?” He then asks, catching her by surprise. Raven blinks, “y-yes.” 

He smiles and navigates her to the dance floor where other couples are, “just a warning they don’t teach this kind of stuff in Azarath.” 

“Are you assuming I know how?”

“You don’t?” 

“Of course I do.” He smirks and she gives him a small push. Despite her shove though she smiles and allows him to give her a small twirl. 

His hand moves to rest on her hip the other clasping around hers. Raven blushes but sets hers on his shoulder, letting him take control in the way they’re swaying. 

Damian watches her every move, his eyes practically sparking. They both are mesmerized with each other, Raven falling into step with him. The music changes slightly and Damian pulls her closer, setting both his hands on her hips to lift her. 

Raven holds in her squeak as her feet hit the floor again, she lets him spin her again and then bring their bodies back together. It all feels like some sort of fairytale. 

She bites her lower lip and sets her head to his shoulder, mind racing. 

She’s in  _ way  _ too deep now. 

The song begins to close and Damian lifts her face, their bodies still pressed together, “see it wasn’t that hard.” He runs his thumb along her cheek. 

“You did all the work.” 

“Not unlike normally.” Raven rolls her eyes at his words, “uh huh, I wouldn’t get used to that with me.” She whispers in his ear. She feels the slight tremble go through him and his heart pick up. 

“Is that so?”  _ Vic _

She nods their eyes locking as her fingers curl around the collar of his jacket. 

Damian swallows and pulls her as close as possible leaning in too,  _ ‘as cute as you two love birds are on the dance floor we’ve spotted lady and need back up.’  _ Dick’s voice rings in both their ears. 

Raven pulls away first, her face bright red, Damian quickly recovers, adjusting his tie and face going to stone. 

“What’s your location?” 

And like that the romantic mood is gone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not an royal au but we’ll pretend it was. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed it! 
> 
> Day three will be up soon!
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> My twitters foreverbattles and cosplayeza
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t let him go off on his own

Damian leans back against the nearest wall for cover, he presses his hand to his side, the large gash going to take long to heal. 

Like idiots they went into a base before having the full layout of the building. Despite his warnings, despite him saying nemours times that Lady Vic was working for a bigger party they went ahead with Starfire’s plan. And like  _ always  _ he was right. 

The second they stepped foot inside the supposed abandoned building they were ambushed. By the H.I.V.E members no less. Talk about D list villains. 

Yet here they are, somehow fighting for their lives against the likes of Jinx, Private Hive, and several other H.I.V.E members that should not be on the same level as his team let alone himself. 

Pressing to the wall he peeks out, seeing Gizmo crawling along the beams over most likely looking for him. The little technophile actually managed to land a hit on him with his robot arms. 

The battle with the rest of his team rages on, he sees Raven avoiding fallen beams narrowly. Gizmo sees this too and goes to attack. 

Damian pulls out his throwing stars and lands them directly in the maniacs arm causing him to wail in pain. 

Raven flips around and catches him in her clutches of magic, pinning him to the wall. Her eyes completely black. Quickly Damian makes his way up to her level, ignoring the pain in his stomach and the blood on his suit. 

“You need to be more aware of your surroundings.” He comments, sword connecting with the mechanical arm still attached to Gizmo’s back. 

“Says the guy that’s bleeding out.” Raven shoots back. She lands next to him on the beam and covers Gizmo entirely, not allowing him to get even a single word out. 

“Not all of us can fly.” Damian stands to his full height, ignoring the pain even more now since others are aware of his injuries. 

“Let me heal it.” 

“Not not Raven, focus.” He pushes her hands away and swings down, using his force to kick Mammoth off of Beast Boy. 

_ ‘Titans we need to regroup there is no use in continuing this battle, Lady Vic is not here.’  _ Starfire commands into all of their coms. 

“We wouldn’t be fighting this battle to begin with if you would listen to me for once.” Damian seethes. 

_ ‘Can we argue about this later? We’re getting our asses kicked.’  _ Gar roars only seconds after, changing into another animal. 

_ ‘We shouldn’t retreat, we got this, let’s just pull together guys.’  _ Jon’s joyous voice chimes in, he like Raven is up above taking care of the likes of Jinx and angel. 

_ ‘Your optimism is usually praised super boy, however I feel right now for our safety we should pull back.’  _ Starfire quickly says. 

Damian ignores their chatter, his eyes scanning the shadows, there’s someone there. He follows along on the ground, quickly climbing up to the beams again. 

He keeps his footsteps silent, focused entirely on the figure running away from the battle. He leaves the building still following after, jumping across several roofs he listens intently for the slightest sound of the footsteps he’d been following. 

“Well aren’t you clever Robin.” Lady Vic smirks, she lands in front of him, their swords clashing loud. 

“Since when do you work with the H.I.V.E?” He growls. 

“Where are your manners baby bird? That’s no way to speak to a lady, even your ever so annoying NightWing knows that.” She rushes forward trying to knock him off his balance. 

“The H.I.V.E is far below your paygrade Vic, what is it you want from here?” He knocks her sword away, the two standing in front of each other, both ready to attack. 

She smirks and flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder, “you’d like to know wouldn’t you? It was an absolutely adorable trick following me to the Wayne foundation event. Makes me wonder which handsome devil you were without that mask.” She steps forward and he takes one back. 

“You got lucky at the event.” He snarls. 

“I’m sure I did. Word on the street is that you’re a trained assassin like myself baby bird. Working with a team of riffraff like you are must make the money tight.” She laughs and lifts her sword again. 

Damian grits his teeth and charges, his anger getting the best of him. They engage in a heated battle, she proves that she is in fact a decent opponent. She kicks out at him and he quickly avoids the hit, flipping out of the way. 

“Did the Secret Six kick you out Vic? That why you’re back in Jump City?” He steps back watching her every move. 

“Oh Robin nothing like that! But my lips are sealed baby bird, it’s gonna take a lot more than your fancy sword tricks to get me to talk. At least take a lady out for dinner first.” She laughs and shoots forward again, lashing out. 

Damian rolls out of the way and throws a compact net at her ankles. The material wrapping around her limbs. 

“Or we can get right to the after party. I have to say Robin, I don’t usually do this on the first date.” She squirms in the bindings. 

Before Damian can completely tie her up magic crawls up her legs and along her body. She screams, eyes looking panicked. 

Raven levitates above her magic black as ink wraps the assassin in a tight hold not allowing her to speak. 

The witch lands softly, eyes still lit up, Damian tentatively touches her shoulder. “Easy Rae.” He whispers so only she’ll hear. 

Slowly she pulls back, Lady Vic screaming in horror as Raven’s magic comes off her. Damian cuffs her wrists, locking them behind her back tightly once he’s stood back up he looks at Raven finding her glaring at Vic. 

Starfire comes down to land on the building too, the rest of the team up with them now. She picks Lady Vic up escorting her down to the police that have now gathered below. 

“Raven…” Damian touches her hand, her eyes still angrily watching the scene below. The two of them the only ones remaining on the roof, Gar of course going down to ham it up for the cameras Jon most likely with him. 

“You shouldn’t have gone off on your own.” Raven finally speaks. 

Damian glares, surprised by her words, “I caught her didn’t I-“ his words are cut off by Raven’s mouth on his. His brain short circuits for a moment, which in turn makes his body malfunction. But it’s only for a second. 

She starts to pull away but he pulls her close, arm going around her waist, hand on her cheek. She wraps her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes. 

Her tongue brushes across his lower lip and he opens instantly, hand on her back curling into a fist to grab her closer. 

“You shouldn’t have gone off on your own because you’re hurt idiot.” Raven pulls away her eyes stern, “reprimand me in a second.” Damian pulls her back to him, craving her now more than ever. 

Raven smiles against his mouth, fingers tangled in his hair now, their tongues press together greedily. Damian somehow gets her back against the brick stairwell and kisses her intensely, hands running the length of her body. 

“So this is why you two aren’t heading back to the tower already?” Jon’s voice causes them to break apart. He smirks, arms crossed over his chest, “don’t let me interrupt. But I’m sure those reporters down there would love to see Robin and Raven kissing.” He smugly waves down to them. 

Raven rolls her eyes and opens a portal the two of them stepping through. When they land Damian looks around to find they’re in her room, she starts unbuttoning his top, but not in the manner he wishes it to be. 

“You’ve lost a lot of blood.” She murmurs. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re not, let me heal you.” 

Damian sighs heavily, letting her back him up until his legs hit her bed. He watches her quietly, studying her every move. 

When she takes his mask off he grabs her wrist, locking their eyes again. She swallows slumping forward a bit. His lips find hers again and he pulls her closer. 

“You’re not running away again. We’re talking about this.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback! As soon as I finish the actual Damirae week I’m going to get to your requests! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> My twitter cosplayeza 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Raven is nineteen and Damian is eighteen is this ✌🏻

Raven stares at him, anger prickling along her spine, “I don’t run away from this.” She finally says breaking their eye contact. 

“You do. I understand it Raven, I’m not the best with emotions either but…” Damian trails off clearly conflicted. She can feel his mess of emotions too. 

“I’m not running away on purpose.” She occupies herself with healing his wounds. Taking his cape off completely pushing his leather top off all the way. 

“I, have feelings for you Damian, but me and feelings are dangerous.” Her fingers run along his sides making him get goosebumps. 

“What’s the difference between actually talking about them and ignoring them but still, enticing me? They’re still there either way.” He leans back on his elbows letting her work. 

Raven stays quiet, several things going through her head, “I don’t have an answer for that.” She suddenly gets up and crosses her room, going into her desk. 

“Then saying we shouldn’t talk about this or acknowledge this because you can’t control your emotions is bullshit.” Damian stands now, clearly angry with her behavior. 

“It’s not about controlling my emotions!” She suddenly yells, magic flaring up around them. “It’s about how strongly I feel about you makes me even more dangerous than I already am. It’s how  _ you  _ make me dangerous Damian.” In a step she’s in front of him pushing into his chest. Her hands grip his hair and pull him down to lock their lips. 

He groans and instantly picks her up, the two of them tripping back to her desk. She jumps up on it and bites down on his lower lip, pulling his hair. He eagerly presses his tongue into her mouth, hands gripping her ass tightly. 

Raven pulls back, letting him kiss down her neck, his hands eagerly tugging at her suit. She sighs softly and scratches along his back, eyes rolling to the ceiling as his teeth catch a particularly sensitive spot. 

“You’re bleeding on me.” She whispers remembering the reason  _ why  _ he’s half naked. 

“Shut up Rae.” He locks their lips, a surge of needy and impatient emotions hitting her in the chest. Damian presses closer fingers pulling her cloak off her frame. 

She gets herself off the desk and pushes him back, matching his eagerness, “let me take care of you first.” 

He looks down at her cheeks red, “o-okay…” 

Raven makes him sit again, timidly getting in his lap, her hands gently press to the wound her eyes shutting. Damian inhales hard, his breathing becoming uneven as she heals him. 

The seconds pass and soon he finds himself tipping her chin up, pressing their lips together again. Raven hums softly against him, one hand coming up to touch his face. 

Her other stays pressed to his stomach still healing slowly, her touch is gentle and sets him at ease. Damian lets out a small whimper, “I, care about you deeply, I want us Damian, but I fear-“ 

“Don’t, nobody is afraid of you being used against me as I am. But you are so strong, and so am I, we would be even stronger together.” The younger boy cuts her off, their eyes locking again. 

Raven swallows and takes her hand from his stomach, having healed him fully, it comes to now rest on his chest. “I love you.” She whispers and then kisses him gently, putting all her feelings behind it. Damian tugs her close, ending up falling to his back with her now looming above him. 

“I love you.” His voice is barely above a whisper, hands now timidly moving along her. Seeming unsure where to touch her. She takes control of the kiss much to his surprise, her legs straddling his waist. 

Raven shifts slightly and takes her turn to kiss down his neck. Sucking gently under his ear, nails scratching his sides gently at first and then a little more aggressive. She moves back to his mouth and rocks her hips absently. 

Damian hisses and grabs her hips, pressing her against his body. She smirks and does it more, tangling her fingers in his hair a little tighter. He pulls her cloak off and rolls them over messily, bodies pressing together. 

Her hips press up and her fingers go down to unhook his belt. He moans quietly, completely embarrassed by being so needy, but she has him wrapped around her finger now. 

Raven pulls away and uses both hands to unbutton his thick leather pants. His eyes watching her every move. 

She feels his lust pouring off him, hitting her square in the chest, filling her every sense. Powered by her own need to satisfy and make him feel good she dips her hand into his pants rubbing his cock slowly. 

“Rae-“ Damian’s breath hitches, his nails ripping at her suit. She smiles and leans back into his mouth, her free hand taking his to the back of her suit, landing them right on the zip. 

He bites her lower lip and unconsciously bucks up, his hands tremble as he unzips the material slowly. 

She kisses along his jaw, a small whine coming from her. His fingers moving from her back to her chest, finding her nipples. “Bite me…” he whispers as her teeth connect against his skin. 

Raven smirks and bites gently, sucking harder, she takes her hands off him and pushes her suit down slowly. His eyes fall to her breasts, lower lip between his teeth. 

“You’re beautiful.” He murmurs, leaning up to kiss her neck and down to her chest. She shuts her eyes and lets him touch her however he likes, his mouth landing on her sensitive nipples. 

She tugs him up and wraps around him completely, Damian’s unoccupied pulling her zipper down further. His rough skin tracing across her frame slowly. 

His tongue swirls around her sensitive buds, causing her back to arch slightly. “Damian…” she moans, shifting to her on her knees. He sucks harshly to her skin wanting to mark her as his own. 

Raven pulls away, their eyes locking, she with one push gets Damian to his back. Clearly shocking him, her lips press along his neck down to his collarbone, fingers tracing his abs. He groans fingers going into her hair, pulling gently. 

She licks across his nipple and tugs on the other making him buck up, her eyes glancing up to see his reactions. 

Slowly she slips off the bed to her knees, tugging his pants down with her. Damian kicks off his boots and hears his heart in his ears, lower lip between his teeth. 

Raven looks up at him and he swallows cheeks red, a million thoughts racing through his mind. 

She smiles and feels another surge of lust and need direct towards her. Almost teasingly she takes his briefs down, tongue poking out to lick his head firmly when she finally releases his cock. He inhales and grabs her hair. 

Slowly her lips wrap around him, taking little by little into her mouth. Soft sounds come from the younger boy, his fingers tangled in her hair and in her sheets. 

She swallows around him, hand coming up to pump the portion she can’t fit in her mouth. Damian has his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut. “Fuck-“ he hisses out as she sucks a little harder. 

Her tongue moves everywhere and his head spins, body uncontrollable in a way he’s never experienced. Part of him hates how little control he has over the situation, but the bigger part of him wants to just completely let go. To let her take him apart piece by piece and worry about how needy he seemed after. 

Raven pulls off him and looks up, hand pumping him quickly, thumb rubbing up over his slit making his hips buck up. She sticks her tongue out and kitten licks his tip, their eyes locking. 

“Do not look at me like that.” He hisses throwing a hand up over his eyes. 

Raven giggles and licks more, “Why?” She teases, pressing kisses between his thighs nipping gently. Her tongue runs over a harsh scar and she quickly kisses it tenderly. Getting the sudden urge to kiss every mark he has on his tan skin. To tell him how beautiful he is and make all of his pain go away. 

Damian grabs her suddenly, flipping them over, she stares up at him now, his calloused hands taking her suit the rest of the way off. She moans softly as his lips press along her legs, his fingers pushing her thighs apart. 

“Because you’re going to make me cum already.” He leans down and kisses along her neck, his turn to now torture her. He locks their lips while his fingers run along her folds. Raven gasps, thighs twitching. 

She feels him smirk against her and bites down on his lip in return. His digits slide through her wetness, stopping to rub right on her clit, her eyes rolling back slightly. 

“Cute.” He bites back and she digs her nails into his back,  _ of course  _ he’s going to smug. 

The witch hooks her leg around his hip tugging him closer, a hand going to his hair to pull. He whines quietly, body seeming to react before his mind. 

Her lips dominate the kiss, he curls around her, their bodies pressing together everywhere. Damian’s fingers sliding between her thighs again, he pants into her mouth and circles around her nerves. He then presses one inside her. 

“Damian…” she whispers his name against his mouth. He hums softly, pulling away, “let me take care of you for once.” 

Raven stares at him, her heart racing. She nods timidly, afraid of giving herself up completely. Afraid that if she lets go too much things will go badly. 

Damian bites his lower lip and hooks his finger up, Raven’s back arches instantly, nails digging into the bedding under her. 

She feels the darker side of her mind begin to wake up, the demon inside her curling around her normal conscious. Damian slides in a second finger inside her and suddenly dips between her thighs. His tongue licking up between her folds. 

Raven moans, the darkness inside her at war with her good. The two battling for the control of her being. 

He flicks his tongue up over her clit and then back down to her entrance. Humming against her sending vibrations along her spine. She whines and shifts, a hand going down to tangle in his hair. 

His eyes glance up and they stare, she grits her teeth head falling back as he presses to a particularly sensitive part of her. She feels him smirk against her, her demon crawling closer to the front of her consciousness, slithering up past her wards against Trigon. 

Damian pulls his fingers from inside her and suddenly wraps his arms around her thighs, moving to bite the insides. She arches her back tugging on his hair. His tongue pushes inside her, and that seems to be the last straw. 

Her mind goes blank and her nails scrape along his arms. A loud moan escapes her causing him to look up. 

“Raven.” He pulls away from her eyes wide. She growls and sits up, taking his face back into her hands, locking their lips aggressively. 

“Are you okay?” 

_ “Shut up.”  _ Her voice comes out but it’s not her own. 

“Rae…” Damian pulls away again, taking her wrists in his hands, “come back to me.” He murmurs while gently kissing along her neck, up to her ear. 

Raven battles with her inner self, hearing his voice but her demon just hears his lust. 

Their lips meet messily again, he presses between her thighs subconsciously rutting forward into her. She moans and gets her hands free, scratching down his back now. 

“Damian-“ she whines, half herself half her demon, the two parts eating away at each other. He rolls his hips again, pulling her legs around his waist, their eyes lock and he timidly lines himself up with her. 

Slowly he pushes in and she grits her teeth, nails digging in deeper. “Ah-“ Raven wraps around him tightly, pain shooting through her abdomen. 

Damian lets out a breath and twitches, his entire body shaking. 

“Am I hurting you?” He can’t read her expression and can’t tell if he’s actually talking to Raven or her demon. 

The world spins around her for a moment, Raven trying desperately to get a hold of herself. She whines and pulls his mouth back to hers, “no, she just, really likes you.” She laughs softly, letting him push fully inside her. 

Both of them moan, bodies tangled together, “she?” He pulls back partly, looking down at her face. 

Raven opens her eyes and her entire form changes, skin going red, second eyes appearing on her forehead. 

_ “Me _ .” She smirks and locks their lips again, messily rolling them over. Part of Damian is freaked out, but the bigger part of him is turned on, he pulls her as close as possible. Allowing her to completely take him apart. 

Raven scratches down his chest and throws her head back, clenching up around her. “You really can’t do that love.” He grits his teeth. Fighting the urge to cum, he will  _ not  _ release after only minutes. 

“Sorry,” she giggles again and blinks returning to herself, “see  _ this,  _ is why,  _ this  _ hasn’t happened sooner.” She leans forward and kisses him, rocking her hips in slow circles. 

He moans completely taken by her, one hand tangling up in her hair the other grabbing her ass guiding her to go harder. She wraps her arms around his neck, their kisses sloppy and bodies sweaty. 

Their pace gets more aggressive and Damian flips them over not being able to handle any of it anymore. He bites at her neck and throws one of her legs over his shoulder. 

“Dami-“ Raven cries out, back arching up. He reaches down between them and presses to her core, wanting her to release before he does. “F-fuck…” she bucks up and clenches hard, thighs starting to shake. 

“Please.” Her words tumble out before she can stop them. 

Damian bites down even harder and cums hard, eyes rolling back. She twitches and is right behind him, moaning right into his ear. 

He whispers words in a language she doesn’t understand and kisses the bite marks he left all over her. Both of them breathing heavily, sweat covering their skin. 

Their foreheads press and he pulls out, the two kissing softly. Cuddling close, murmuring quietly. 

“I love you.” Raven says again, holding his face, fingers tracing along his jaw. He presses kisses to her palm, “I love you...does, she always try to come out around me?” 

“No.” She pulls his hair, making a soft laugh come out of him, “no?” 

“No, she only, comes out when we’re close like this.” 

Damian hides his smirk, hugging her close, “well I think I can handle the two of you.” 

Raven rolls her eyes but kisses his forehead, shifting around to pull the blankets up over them both. “We are not going to bed in this kind of mess.” He sits back on his knees and picks her up. 

Raven squeals softly, arms around his neck as he carries her into her bathroom, “so does this mean you actually like me? Someone on the team?” She teases as he starts the bath. 

He turns around and leans into her, “Yeah, I like you a little bit.” 

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg they finally fucked 10/10 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> The next day will be up soon
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the soulmate au and you know the words are never said but it’s a given. Ya feel?

Damian wakes up slowly, feeling warmth all around him. The smell of Raven taking over his senses, her whole being melting into him. 

He opens his eyes and finds he’s pushed into her chest, her legs wrapped securely around his waist. She sleeps soundly, face pushed into the pillows, hair messy. 

Never has he felt like this, or allowed himself to relax in such a way. Raven rolls over slightly and nuzzles into the top of his head, soft words coming past her lips. 

He wraps her in his arms tightly, kissing along her neck, hands running along her pale thighs. 

“Good morning to you too.” Raven murmurs, fingers coming up to his hair. He smiles against her skin, his intention hadn’t been to wake her, but now that she’s up he’s not all that mad. 

“Good morning.” Damian can’t keep his hands to himself in the slightest. It’s as if he’s been possessed by something. 

He sits up and kisses her too, clearly catching her off guard. But she melts into him, the kiss feels lazy and a bit dirty. He bites her lower lip and leans in more, completely drunk on everything about Raven. It’s as if all the feelings and emotions he’s always kept bottled up are just pouring out of him now. 

He feels out of control but in the best way, “you’re in a good mood.” Raven smiles against him. Her fingers brushing his hair behind his ears gently. 

Their eyes lock and Damian all but loses it. 

Raven giggles as he leans down to nip at her skin, she holds his face in her hands and connects their lips again. 

“Can we wake up like this every morning?” The younger boy whispers, rolling to his back, bringing her on top of him. 

She smiles and sits back on his thighs, his t-shirt falls off one of her shoulders and pools around her mid thighs. Damian feels like he’s having a fever dream, or a wet dream given the explicit thoughts running through his mind while looking at Raven at the moment. 

“It can be arranged.” She runs a hand through her hair and looks to him, lower lip between her teeth. 

“What?” 

Damian groans and rubs his face, starting to wake up fully and regain  _ some  _ of his composure. But he’s failing at that. 

“Nothing, I’m just-“

“Horny.” Raven cuts him off. His eyes widen and cheeks burn. 

“Stop feeling me with your empath antennas.” He blushes deeply, she giggles and leans forward, kissing him slowly. “It’s not my fault your emotions scream at me.” She teases. 

He tries to reel himself back in, but finds the feel of her is addicting and he’s starting to become an addict. 

With one motion he flips them over, pressing between her thighs, lips moving together hungrily. 

Raven hums and tangles her fingers in his hair, memories from the previous night fresh in her mind. “The feeling is mutual by the way.” She murmurs. 

Damian just smirks and gets a little more aggressive, his hands run up along her thighs scratching slightly. Hands resting on her ass, she gets up on her elbows and pushes up. Making him sit up too, her thighs end up on either side of his and he moans softly, shifting himself so she’s now up and straddling him properly. 

Raven lets out a whine as her core brushes against his semi, her fingers tightening in his hair. He guides her hips slowly, completely enthralled with her body. He can feel her practically vibrating against him, her own emotions wrapping around him. Magic encasing their bodies as she lets go little by little. 

“You’re going to be the death of me my love.” He whispers as she kisses down his neck. Her teeth latch on to the skin just under his ear and he hisses. Feeling her sucking harshly, her hand in his hair pulling back. 

“At least you know how you’re going.” She smirks and locks their lips again, setting her arms on his shoulders to give herself some balance. She then grinds down on him, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths. 

One of his hands comes from her hip and snakes up the baggy shirt she’s in. He takes her breast in his hand squeezing gently at first. But given her little whine he moves to focus on her nipple. Forefinger and thumb coming together to pinch and pull at the sensitive nub. 

Raven whimpers and rocks down on him more, breaking their lips apart to push his face down. He bites at her collarbone and pushes the shirt up messily, mouth coming in contact with her breasts. 

He left a beautiful amount of marks yesterday, her pale skin tainted with purples and reds. In any other form Damian would hate to see her covered in bruises, but this is different. 

“You’re beautiful.” He murmurs while licking across her nipple, still stimulating the other side with his fingers. 

Raven whines and wraps around him tighter, her nails scratch along his back enough to leave red marks. She rolls her hips in slow motions, working them both up, his other hand slips past her panties. 

Grabbing her ass firmly, Raven lifts his face and connects their lips again. Their tongues press together on a needy fashion, bodies twitching together. 

“I love you.” Raven whispers, licking along his lower lip. 

He groans and pulls her closer, “I love you.” 

Damian slips his hand down between them, fingers rubbing slow circles into her core. The girl above him rolls her hips into his hand, fingers curling into his hair to tug. 

“Hey Rae, you up?” Garfield knocks on her door and then both freeze, Damian’s hand comes from her panties quickly. 

“I’m going to kill him one day.” He growls quickly moving off the bed, Raven blushes deeply, suddenly aware that they’re both covered in hickies. 

“Raven?” 

“Just a second!” She calls back getting up too. The second her feet hit the ground she stumbles, Damian catches her. 

“Are you okay?” His eyes fill with concern. 

She turns even redder, “I’m  _ sore _ .” 

“Oh…” The younger tries to hide the smug look that comes across his features but given the smack that lands on his shoulder, he did not hide it. 

“Get rid of him so I can get into my room.” He then says quickly. 

“Like this!?” Raven snaps back, “I’m in your shirt covered in hickies.” 

Damian groans and acknowledges her appearance. His face heats up, “I’m in just as bad a state as you.” He finally gets out. The elder rolls her eyes and grabs a robe. 

Pushing Damian out of the way she puts the hood up and wraps it around herself tightly. 

“I’ll be down on a second Gar you don’t need to hover out here.” She opens her door only partly. 

“Okay, I was just worried, nobody really saw you come back from the mission and now it’s almost mid day.” 

“I’m fine, just tired, thank you for caring.” She smiles at him and starts to shut her door. 

“Oh have you seen Damian? He’s been MIA too, but I mean that’s not that strange since he disappears constantly.” Gar laughs. 

“No I haven’t.” Raven then shuts the door and lets out a deep breath. Damian is back in his sweatpants, waiting for his shirt. 

Raven sighs heavily, “you’re not getting this back.” She says without looking at him. Walking past to go into her bathroom. 

Before she can fully get inside he grabs her around the waist, making a soft noise come from her. His hands cup her face, kissing her slow and intense. 

“Are we going to tell the others?” Raven asks, their foreheads pressed together. 

Damian bites his lower lip, hands now resting on her lower back, “not yet.” She nods and kisses him again. 

“Now get out so I can shower.” Without another word she’s locked herself in her bathroom leaving Damian standing in the middle of her room. The weight of everything that happened and that was said between them settling down on his shoulders. 

Quietly he goes to her door, listening for anyone in the hallway, he knows he’s going to be caught on the cameras sneaking out. But nobody watches the living quarters feed unless absolutely necessary. 

“Wow is Damian Wayne doing the walk of shame?” Jon giggles the second he gets to his door. 

“No.” He grits his teeth. 

Jon laughs more and pushes him inside, “took you long enough dude.” He teases while laying back on the older boy’s bed. 

“So, how was it?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.” 

“Come on! You’ve been pinning after Raven since you met practically. It’s completely unfair of you not to tell me, since I’ve had to deal with your, longing looks.” Jon argues back. 

Damian rolls his eyes and walks into his bathroom, ignoring his best friend entirely. However the younger boy just follows him inside, sitting up on the sink. 

“Did you guys just have a sleepover?” Jon asks while Damian gets in the shower. “I am  _ not  _ having this conversation.”

“Oh so you guys did have sex.” 

The green eyed boy hums a bottle of shampoo at Jon from behind the shower door. “All she did was heal me.” He lies. 

“Oh I’m sure she did.” Damian can hear the smirk on the super’s face. “Dick’s been worried sick about you, thanks to me I reassure him that you’re fine.” 

“What did you tell him?” 

“Just that you weren’t as hurt as it seemed. You missed Dick and Kori actually fight for once, I was shocked.” 

“Define fight, neither one of them have the capacity to actually say what’s on their mind. Both too worried about hurting the others feelings.” Damian tips his head back getting his hair wet. Glancing down for a moment he sees the deep scratch marks that run along his stomach and thighs. 

Mind instantly going to  _ how  _ the marks were made. He forces himself to stop thinking about Raven between his legs while his best friend is in the room. 

“He got mad that she didn’t listen to you, and that because she didn’t listen all of us got hurt. Which just made her remind him he’s not the leader of the Titans anymore.” Jon laughs slightly, “it was actually kinda ugly.” 

Damian hums at his words, “took him long enough to stop allowing her to walk all over him.” He mutters. 

“Shit Dami tell me how you really feel.” Jon snorts, this sort of situation isn’t uncommon for the two of them. He and Jon were both forced into the Titans just for different reasons. 

They had met before over the years but once they started actually living together is when they actually became real friends. Aside from Raven, Jon is the only other member of the team that gets Damian at less than best. 

“All I’m saying is neither one of them wants to hurt the other in any way. So instead of starting a conflict Dick just gives in or ignores the problem. And given the fact that he’s my brother I unfortunately have way too much insight on their relationship.” 

“Did you just say Dick talks about his girl problems with you?” The younger all but cackles, nearly falling over into the sink. 

“More like speaks and I’m forced to listen. And if Jason is around I have to listen to  _ both  _ of them cry about their girlfriends.” 

“Nothing is as bad as Conner’s problems with Megan.” 

Damian laughs softly, “be glad you haven’t hit this stage in puberty yet Jon.” He smirks. Earning the shampoo bottle thrown back at him now, “I have too!” 

“I’m sure.” He continues to taunt the younger boy, while getting out to grab a towel. Jon glares at him, “ _ anyway  _ you should probably put clothes on and act like you and Raven didn’t go at it like rabbits last night before Dick sends the big bad bat after you.” 

“He wouldn’t get my father involved, I haven’t even been missing for twenty four hours. Besides if he was that worried he’d check my tracker.” 

“You guys have trackers in you?” Jon looks at him in shock. 

“Uh yeah, all of us do. Jason probably cut his out again though. Now can you get out so I can get dressed without your watchful eyes?” 

“Yeah yeah, you owe me for covering for you by the way!” Jon then darts from the room before anything else can be thrown at him. 

Damian quickly gets dressed and does his best to cover all the marks on himself. Raven thankfully kept her biting below his collar, he can’t say the same for himself. He  _ knows _ she’s covered in bruises. 

“Where have you been?” Jaime asks the second he’s down in the living area again. He has seen no sign of Raven, which he’s partly thankful for. Given the fact if they both show up at the same time the whole tower will know. 

“Out.” He absently says while going to the kitchen. 

Dick is inside and glances at the younger, his eyes instantly narrow. “What?” Damian squirms under his gaze. 

“What’s on your neck?” 

All color drains from his face and he touches under his ear, “ha! I knew it!” Dick practically screams, Damian realizes there is  _ nothing  _ on his neck. 

“I’m going to kill you now.” He grabs a knife and the older man josh laughs more, “I fucking knew it! Oh my god I can’t wait to tell Jason and Tim.” 

“You won’t if I cut your vocal cords out.” He lunges and Dick quickly moves out of the way still laughing. 

“I can’t believe our little Dami is all grown up!” He continues. Which just fuels the younger’s rage even more. 

The two start running around the kitchen, Dick taunting Damian, and also avoiding being murdered. 

“Um, what is going on?” Kori asks from the doorway, her eyes on the two boys in front of her. Her boyfriend half pinned to the counter top with Robin partly on his back knife in his hand. 

“Brotherly love.” Dick struggles to get out. 

“ _ Adoptive.”  _ Damian seethes. 

“Yeah whatever, can you get off me now?” 

“Are you going to continue speaking?” 

“That answer should be a given.” Raven pushes past Kori to the tea kettle on the stove. Damian sets the knife down and lets Dick stand up, his eyes following her every move. 

“Good Morning Raven, I’m glad to see you’re alright, Garfield was worried.” Kori turns her attention to her. 

Damian bites the inside of his cheek, suddenly nervous, as if he hadn’t been all over her only an hour ago. He takes in her appearance, a black sweater now on her body covering most of her. The smallest bit of shorts peeking out from the bottom with black leggings underneath those. 

He bites his lower lip and quickly moves from the area before Dick can say something either to him or about them. 

A big part of him rages at how nervous he is. He shouldn’t behave like this, or even feel these kinds of emotions for that matter. But he is, and it has him fuming. 

Damian finds himself up on the roof, sitting back in the hammock they strung up between pipes not that long ago. Given the amount of time most of them spend up there they finally just made it a sort of hang out space. 

He’s currently sulking, his mind a mess of emotions, confusion being the biggest contender. 

“If you stay out here for too long you’re going to get wind burnt.” Raven’s voice snaps him from his thoughts. He just sinks further down in the hammock,  _ she’s  _ the last person he wants to talk to. 

He’s come to a few conclusions while hiding, the most major being that the previous night had been a mistake. He should have listened to her when she said them being together was dangerous. He should have actually used his brain and not thought with his dick only. 

The most their relationship can be is sex, and even that is going to be rare. If word ever got out that he cared for someone in the way he potentially does for Raven she would be in so much danger. And his mother certainly wouldn’t be happy about it either. 

“So you’re back to ignoring me then?” Raven sits down in the chair next to him, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders acting like a shawl. She sips quietly from a cup of tea and places one on the table just to the side of them as well. 

“I’m not ignoring you.” He finally speaks, “I just want to be alone.” 

She just hums in response, tucking her feet under herself, a book landing in her lap as well. 

Damian glares at her obvious defiance of his request to be alone. 

“That includes you.” He sits up, wanting her more now than ever to just leave him alone. 

Raven ignores his words and reads from her book, leaning to the side. The younger grits his teeth, “Raven.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Go away.” 

She sets her book down and locks eyes with him, “you are not going to sit here and act like a dickhead about this when I literally can feel your  _ actual  _ emotions.” She snaps back. 

“Stay out of my head, we had sex get over it. We aren’t some sort of-“ 

Raven turns to face him entirely and he shuts up, “ _ I  _ said it was a bad idea,  _ I  _ said it was dangerous, but you said otherwise. So you get over it Damian, get out of your own way for once and let yourself feel something.” 

He sulks back into the hammock hating how she can read him so well. And he knows it’s not just because of her empathic abilities, she just knows him inside and out. 

“Your, reservations are the same ones I had, but you told me we would be stronger together.” Her voice is softer now. “It’s not fair that you get to act like this, after everything...and despite me being able to actually feel what you really want. Your words make it seem, like I was just some sort of prize.” She whispers the last part and Damian sees her hand brush across her cheek. Her skin coming back damp. 

His eyes widened, he made her cry. 

Fuck. 

“And you told Jon!” She then hisses, eyes locking with his again. 

“No I didn’t!” Damian quickly protests, “he saw me come out of your room. What did he say to you? I’m going to kill him...Rae I would never tell anyone, not with the connotations Jon is making it seem. I respect you far too much to ever...treat you like that.” He quickly sits up again and swings his legs over the edge. 

Forgetting about all the bullshit he’s been stewing on for the past few hours. Without a second thought he picks her up into the hammock with him, hands on either side of her face. 

“You’re not some prize, I love you Raven. I know I’m contradicting myself and my previous words, I’m just...terrified to mess this up.” His voice is quiet, trailing off. 

Raven presses a kiss to his forehead, “I know.” He wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her into his lap. His face buried into her chest now, trying to hide. 

Her fingers ran through his hair, chin resting on his shoulder, “I know what I said last night, and in the moment I said it because all I could think about was you. All I had on my mind was how much I want you, not just, as a sexual partner but I want, who you are, how well you know me...I want you to be mine Raven.” His voice is barely there, face beet red. 

She hugs him even tighter, hands going down to lift his face, their lips meet gently, in the most tender kiss. 

“Damian,” 

“Hm?” 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“You can’t ask me! I-I haven’t even properly courted you!” He narrows his eyes, pulling away slightly, clearly now agitated by her request. 

“Yes I can! I just did so, ha!” She scrunches her nose up at him, “and you can’t  _ court  _ me after we’ve fucked.” 

“Raven!” He shrieks covering her mouth, she laughs falling back slightly out of his lap. “I’m just saying.” She giggles more. 

He shakes his head and pushes her flat, laying between her legs. “So are you telling me no? I’m not gonna ask again.” She smirks from above him, hooking a leg around his waist slightly. 

Damian rolls his eyes, “no I’m not saying no.” 

“So, yes!” Raven’s eyes light up in a way that is very rare, it’s now he notices the dark shadows that have crept around them slowly. Her magic curls around them to create a type of safe haven. 

“Yes.” Damian smiles and kisses her gently, hands on her face. The darkness gets even closer, blocking the sun out almost entirely. 

Some time passes and the younger ends up between his now girlfriend’s legs, laying against her chest in bliss. His eyes closed at some point and he easily fell inside a peaceful sleep. Raven has her book in her hands above him, reading, her unoccupied hand stuck in his hair. 

She wrapped the blanket around the two of them too, keeping Damian warm and making him even more comfortable. He snores softly, breathing evenly. 

“Oh my god.” Raven hears the faint whisper shriek of Dick. She looks to the side of them to find the  _ entire  _ team standing at the roof entrance. 

She rolls her eyes and puts up a shield around them not allowing them to come and make a big deal out of this. 

“Someone please get pictures, I need blackmail!” Jon yells, him and Dick running around trying to get through her block. 

“It took them long enough.” Gar snorts, “I totally want black mail too though.” 

Raven sinks further into the hammock, Damian shifting too. He lifts his head sleepily and nuzzles into her more. Outside the shield all the Titans shriek more, their noise coming through the blockage. 

The young Robin shifts and looks to the side, his eyes getting wide. 

“Don’t run away.” Raven complains, bringing the darkness around them more so they can’t be seen or heard. 

“I’m not, I’m planning a couple murders.” 

She hums at his words and presses a kiss to his lips, “worry about your plots later, just pay attention to me now.” 

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took my so long, girl bad writer block. But! Here it is! I hope you all liked it! My plan is to get the next days out soon. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> My twitter cosplayeza
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> The tension....
> 
> I will be posting the other days to this one shot group as well!
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> my twitters, foreverbattles and cosplayeza
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
